kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Death the Kid
Death the Kid (originally from Soul Eater) is the 20-year-old son of the Grim Reaper and Velma Green in Gamewizard's universe. He is Supreme Leader and founder of the Spirit Kids Next Door. Nextgen Series In "The Nextgen Kid," Kid babysits a 3-year-old Cheren Uno. While they were off to a rocky start due to his age, they soon became good friends after Cheren's promotion to Supreme Leader. At some point, Kid's father gave him the Triforce of Wisdom, which Mandy no longer wanted. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Kid helps Cheren, Nerehc, and their friends infiltrate Underworld Prison in order to rescue Majora. The adventure ends with Cheren and Nerehc's death. Kid takes Cheren back to Moonbase as everyone is saddened by his death, though Kid has no idea how or why this happened. He is shocked when Cheren comes back to life as a God Tier. Kid later comes to Cheren's 10th birthday party, during which the Grim Reaper arrives and reveals he continued reviving Cheren's friends against his wishes. This results in the Reaper's "death," and he makes Kid the new Grim Reaper with his last words. In Seven Lights: The Last, Kid is called to the First Dimension when Cheren and Nerehc go to battle Ganondorf Dragmire. Since Kid holds the Triforce of Wisdom, the three of them are able to go into Triforce Mode and destroy the Calamity Ganon. Kid later aids in the battle with Lord English. In Field Day!, Kid participates in the Saucer Shooter game. In The Horrorverse, Kid attends the funeral of Nolan York and assures the KND that he will be welcomed into the Spirit World, though he will not be allowed to see them as per regulations. In Pirate Wars, Kid is called to help assist the Sports Star Pirates (Sector JP) against Cortez and his Phantom Pirates. Battles *Underworld Prison Break-in. *Kid, Cheren Uno, and Nerehc Onu vs. Calamity Ganon. *Field Day! (Saucer Shooter) * Appearance Kid had black hair, with white stripes going around the left half, and sharp yellow eyes. He wears a black tuxedo, pants, and shoes. Personality Death the Kid is obsessed with perfect symmetry, from his room to how buildings look to how other people look. To his dismay, he will never achieve perfect symmetry with himself due to his half-striped hair. He is serious about maintaining the Balance, and refuses to revive dead people willy-nilly. He is strict about following the rules of the Spirit World and forbids his operatives from directly interfering with mortal affairs unless they involve evil spirits. Abilities Kid wields twin pistols that possess a variety of bullets, from spicy beans to exploding goop. He rides a skateboard that can go across walls and fly. He now wields the Grim Reaper's Scythe, with which he can control life and death (a power he vows not to abuse) and cast strong magical spells. Stories He's Appeared *The Nextgen Kid *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way (Farewell, Queen of Stars) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (cameos) *The Horrorverse (ending) *Pirate Wars *Third Gen Playground Trivia *Born right after the Firstborn Quest, Kid is the very first Nextgen kid, and his founding the Spirit KND earned him the nickname "The Nextgen Kid." *Originally, Grim and Velma were going to have a son and daughter called Doom and Widow Reaper. Gamewizard was not fond of the kids at all, and decided to use the crossover Death the Kid. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Marksmen Category:Kings